


The Hate Game

by lwtdaddy



Series: The Hate Game [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson Hate Each Other, Hate, Hate to Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtdaddy/pseuds/lwtdaddy
Summary: Nemesis (n.)1) An opponent or rival whom a person cannot best or overcome;2) A person's undoing;3) Louis Tomlinson.~or the one where Louis and Harry can't stand each other.





	1. Prologue

This story is an adaptation of the novel "The Hating Game" by Sally Thorne

~  
~

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson hate each other. Not dislike. Not begrudgingly tolerate. Hate. And they have no problem displaying their feelings through a series of ritualistic passive aggressive maneuvers as they sit across from each other, executive assistants to co-CEOs of a publishing company. Harry can’t understand Louis’ joyless, uptight, meticulous approach to his job. Louis is clearly baffled by Harry’s overly bright clothes, quirkiness, and Pollyanna attitude.

Now up for the same promotion, their battle of wills has come to a head and Harry refuses to back down when their latest game could cost him his dream job…But the tension between Harry and Louis has also reached its boiling point, and Harry is discovering that maybe he doesn’t hate Louis. And maybe, he doesn’t hate him either. Or maybe this is just another game.


	2. PAGE 1

I have a theory. Hating someone feels disturbingly similar to being in love with them.

I've had a lot of time to compare love and hate, and these are my observations.

Love and hate are visceral. Your stomach twists at the thought of that person. The heart in your chest beats heavy and bright, nearly visible through your flesh and clothes. Your appetite and sleep are shredded.

Every interaction spikes your blood with a dangerous kind of adrenaline, and you're on the brink of fight or flight. Your body is barely under your control. You're consumed, and it scares you.

Both love and hate are mirror versions of the same game-and you have to win. Why? Your heart and your ego. Trust me, I should know.

It's early Friday afternoon. I'm imprisoned at my desk for another few hours. I wish I was in solitary confinement, but unfortunately I have a cellmate. Each tick of his watch feels like another tally mark, chipped onto the cell wall.

We're engaged in one of our childish games, which requires no words. Like everything we do, it's dreadfully immature.

 

Once upon a time, our little Gamin Publishing was on the brink of collapse. The reality of the economy meant people had no money for their mortgage repayments and literature was a luxury. Bookstores were closing all over the city like candles being blown out. We braced ourselves for almost certain closure.

At the eleventh hour, a deal was struck with another struggling publishing house. Gamin Publishing was forced into an arranged marriage with the crumbling evil empire known as Bexley Books, ruled by the unbearable Mr. Bexley himself.

Each company stubbornly believing it was saving the other, they both packed up and moved into their new marital home. Neither party was remotely happy about it. The Bexleys remembered their old lunchroom foosball table with sepia-tinted nostalgia. They couldn't believe the airy-fairy Gamins had survived even this long, with their lax adherence to key performance indicator targets and dreamy insistence on Literature as Art.

The Bexleys believed numbers were more important than words. Books were units. Sell the units. High-five the team. Repeat.

The Gamins shuddered in horror watching their boisterous new stepbrothers practically tearing the pages out of their Brontës and Austens.

How had Bexley managed to amass so many like-minded stuffed shirts, far more suited to accountancy or law? Gamins resented the notion of books as units. Books were, and always would be, something a little magic and something to respect.

One year on, you can still tell at a glance which company someone came from by his or her physical appearance. The Bexleys are hard geometrics, the Gamins are soft scribbles. Bexleys move in shark packs, talking figures and constantly hogging the conference rooms for their ominous Planning Sessions. Plotting sessions, more like. 

Gamins huddle in their cubicles, gentle doves in clock towers, poring over manuscripts, searching for the next literary sensation. The air surrounding them is perfumed with jasmine tea and paper. Shakespeare is their pinup boy.

The move to a new building was a little traumatizing, especially for the Gamins. Take a map of this city. Make a straight line between each of the old company buildings, mark a red dot exactly halfway between them and here we are. The new Bexley & Gamin is a cheap gray cement toad squatting on a major traffic route, impossible to merge onto in the afternoon. 

It's arctic in the morning shadows and sweaty by the afternoon. The building has one redeeming feature: Some basement parking-usually snagged by the early risers, or should I say, the Bexleys.

Helene Pascal and Mr. Bexley had toured the building prior to the move and a rare thing happened: They both agreed on something. The top floor of the building was an insult. Only one executive office? A total refit was needed.

After an hour-long brainstorm that was filled with so much hostility the interior designer's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, the only word Helene and Mr. Bexley would agree on to describe the new aesthetic was shiny. It was their last agreement, ever.

The refit definitely fulfilled the design brief. The tenth floor is now a cube of glass, chrome, and black tile. You could pluck your eyebrows using any surface as a mirror-walls, floors, ceiling. Even our desks are made from huge sheets of glass.

I'm focused on the great big reflection opposite me. I raise my hand and look at my nails. My reflection follows. I stroke through my hair and straighten my collar. I've been in a trance. I'd almost forgotten I'm still playing this game with Louis.

I'm sitting here with a cellmate because every power-crazed war general has a second in command to do the dirty work. Sharing an assistant was never an option, because it would have required a concession from one of the CEOs. We were each plugged in outside the two new office doors, and left to fend for ourselves.

It was like being pushed into the Colosseum's arena, only to find I wasn't alone.

I raise my right hand again now. My reflection follows smoothly. I rest my chin on my palm and sigh deeply, and it resonates and echoes. I raise my left eyebrow because I know he can't, and as predicted his forehead pinches uselessly. I've won the game. The thrill does not translate into an expression on my face.

I remain as placid and expressionless as a doll. We sit here with our chins on our hands and stare into each other's eyes.

I'm never alone in here. Sitting opposite me is the executive assistant to Mr. Bexley. His henchman and manservant. The second thing, the most essential thing anyone needs to know about me, is this: I hate Louis Tomlinson.

He's currently copying every move I make. It's the Mirror Game. To the casual observer it wouldn't be immediately obvious; he's as subtle as a shadow. But not to me. Each movement of mine is replicated on his side of the office on a slight time delay. I lift my chin from my palm and swivel to my desk, and smoothly he does the same. I'm twenty-four years old and it seems I've fallen through the cracks of heaven and hell and into purgatory.

A kindergarten classroom. An asylum.

I type my password: hazzystyles@gmail.com. My previous passwords have all been variations on how much I hate Louis. For Ever. His password is almost certainly IHateHarry4Eva.

My phone rings. Julie Atkins, from copyrights and permissions, another thorn in my side. I feel like unplugging my phone and throwing it into an incinerator.

"Hello, how are you?" I always put an extra little bit of warmth into my voice on the phone. Across the room, Louis' eyes roll as he begins punishing his keyboard.


End file.
